Video quality measurement is the basis of video coding and processing, and has attracted more and more attention from industries and academics. However accurately estimating the image quality of video is still difficult, especially when there is no reference video available. In this case, the only useful information can be obtained from the video itself. A common approach is to extract some features from the uncompressed video and then build a relationship between the extracted features and the video quality. The feature extraction is one of the most important steps. Common features used for quality assessment or quality measurement are blur, blockiness, and noise. Several feature extraction algorithms have been proposed in the last decades. However it is still a problem how to identify and extract more effective features for the video quality measurement with no reference.